alley cats yaoi
by sasunaru88
Summary: naruto has been having a lot of bad missions, so he goes to the bar to try and relax. what happens when sasuke happens to be there? sasuke's also hiding something and naruto isn't afraid to find it out. yaoi. menxmen. oneshot.narusasu.


**Taking a long swing of the alcohol the blond boy placed the glass on the bar table in front of him. He was one bust of a mission away from actually living at the bar, not that it was a bad thing for him. He loved the bar, the smell of smoke lingering in the room filled his lungs quiet nicely soothing his nerves. That's all he needed a good smoke. Pushing away from the bar table he laid down money on the table and turned away toured the exit door. It was his plan to have a good smoke till he bumped into a familiar face that had stopped him dead in his tracks.**

'_why is he staring at me like that?'_

**His black ashy eyes were smoldering looking dead on in naruto's direction. Yes the raven had a plan and he'd do anything to get the job done. Pulling a smirk to his lips " going out for a little smoke?" he asked eyeing his prey.**

" **So what if I am?" the blond boy raised his eye brow in question to the ravens remark.**

" **Nothing really, I think I'll join you though on your break. If you don't mind?"**

" **knock yourself out" he eyed Sasuke closely passing by him to the door.**

**The walk was silent and over whelming. Why was Sasuke acting like this, he Never was this way he mostly ignored naruto and paid no attention to him. Not to mention naruto was still mad at the jerk from their last mission, I mean what happened to 'no comrade left behind'? from the corner of his eye naruto watched Sasuke as he walked silently behind him fallowing him into the alley outside of the door.**

'_Must he watch me like a hawk? It's not like im going to run away'_

**Leaning against the wall Naruto pulled a cigarette from a pack in his pocket and put it to his lips. With a flick of his thump the lighter caught the flame and he lit the tip of the tobacco stick. Pulling in his breathe full of the cigarettes hue he let the feeling in his mouth sink in and linger. His nerves automatically relaxed and he leaned back into the wall closing his eyes. His mind found bliss as his lung's filled with the familiar feeling of tobacco. He loved the feeling as it filled the rest of his body. Yes a smoke could do the trick for Naruto's nerves.**

"**Guessing from the sulking look on your face you had a bad mission, am I right?" Sasuke asked flicking his eye's over to Naruto's face for a quick second before lighting his own cigarette. **

**Naruto held a tight smirk on his lips as he looked at the dark haired boy over " impressed, you must be a mind reader! How do you do it Sasuke?" he said sarcastically.**

"**Hmmm, not that at all naruto. Are you still mad at me? I already said sorry." Sasuke confessed looking at the blond boy full on.**

"**Just forget it Sasuke"**

**Silence fell between the two boys as they stood there smoking there cigarette away to nothing. It's not like naruto had forgiven him but he just didn't really believe him. Sasuke seemed a little off since there last mission, it always seemed that Sasuke was hiding something. That or Naruto was losing his head big time. Even now sasuke held himself a little differently then before. Like he was trying to make something less obvious. Well he was good at making something so unobvious cause naruto had no clue to what was going on with him.**

" **Is everything alright with you Sasuke? You seem a little out of it lately" Naruto asked taking a big breath of his cigarette.**

"**naw, nothing wrong with me."**

"**really I never really saw you at the bar till now, its odd" the blonde said looking at the raven through the corner of his eyes.**

"**oh well I have had something on my mind lately and I came hoping to get it off my mind. It's nothing really"**

"**oh, well sasuke you can tell me what it is you can trust me you know, we've been team mates for a long time and stuff." the blond said looking into the black eye's of the dark haired boy.**

"**no, its fine. Really"**

"**why, you know me and you know you can trust me, come on sasuke let it out" naruto started to beg wanting to know the secret.**

" **it's nothing I swear to you. So calm down about it." sasuke argued his voice raising in annoyance.**

"**why are you always like this? You never can trust me! You just hate me or something!" naruto yelled glaring at the boy standing in front of him.**

**The raven raised his hands up palm out in a gesture of surrender. "Calm down narut-"**

**Cutting sasuke off "NO! it's always been like this! You never trusted me! All I ever wanted to be is your friend and possibly more but you never listened to me, ever!" the blond boy yelled again his voice almost breaking to pieces.**

"**it's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just I-"**

"**You just what? Want nothing to do with me!" throwing his fist's in the air "fine you don't have to worry about that. Im done trying anymore with you Sasuke." Naruto finished flatly after cutting sasuke off a second time.**

**Anger seeping from naruto he turned on the ball of his feet. Turning from the raven naruto took a step from the boy.**

"**NARUTO WAIT!" the raven begged the blond boy reaching out to grab a hold of him.**

**Naruto was spun around by a firm hand wrapped around his wrist. Sasuke slamming naruto into the wall kissed naruto with passion and heat. naruto stared eye's opened wide at the form in front of him that was kissing him with a lot of passion in disbelieve. Naruto being caught off guard didn't know how to react to the situation stood body rigid. Sasuke pressed his body tight against naruto wanting more from the man he was kissing. Finally naruto let his eye's flutter close as he fought back kissing sasuke hard and firm. Both boy's moved together as there tongs searched each other's mouth mapping it out taking every little curve and crevice in mind. Sasuke was the one to break the kiss as he came up for much needed air. Naruto was grateful for the break for he had lost a lot of air and now worked to get it back. Naruto looked into the raven's eye with slanted and wondrous eye's.**

'_wh- why sa-su-ke?'_

**The blond pushed his lips back to the dark haired boy's lips connecting them again. Sasuke grabbed a hold of the blonde's hips thrusting his own into him. There erections scraped a long each other's causing such bliss between the both of them.**

"**hnn aughhh! Sa-sasuke!" naruto moaned at the feeling of his covered bulge being toyed with.**

**It was becoming painful as naruto's erection became unbearably tight against his pants. He needed to be freed. sasuke moved is lips down naruto's neck nipping and sucking at his sweet spots. Naruto moaned rapidly as sasuke nipped one of his sweet spots. The raven slipped his hands up the blonde's shirt feeling around the nicely toned chest. Finding a nipple be pulled lightly on it teasing it. There hip thrusting into each other's trying to find there own release. Naruto pulled sasuke's shirt up as well mimicking the dark haired boy's movement with ease. Naruto's movement were more clumsy as the ravens was firm and well practiced. Sasuke pulling naruto completely free from his shirt placed kisses all over the boy's chest toying with pink supple nubs. His tong moved over the boy's body with skill. The blonde shaking from an overload of pleaser moaned his voice making high pitched sounds. The raven moved down to the blonde's happy trail his finger working themselves around the waist band pulling the button out.**

" ***huff* *huff* sas-sasuke sto-stop!" the blonde barely managed through his pleasurable bliss.**

" **why? Don't you love it when I touch you?" the raven taunted rubbing the blonde's covered penis. **

"**AUUUUGGGGHHHHHH! GOD YES! IT FEELS SOOOOOOOOO GOOD SASUKE!" naruto nearly screamed as the pleasure ran it's way up his spine sending star's to fly for a moment.**

"**then why stop?" sasuke snaked in between kisses planted on this happy trail.**

**Unable to speak naruto shook with the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Sasuke pulled naruto's pants letting them fall abound his ankles. Kisses trailing back up naruto's body till the ravens plump lips found naruto's lips again in a heated kiss. Sasuke kept his hand down low reaching in for a very large item. Grabbing naruto's aching penis sasuke pumped him hard and fast. His stokes times according to naruto's screaming moans. Naruto flew his head back knocking it off the concrete wall hard. Ignoring the pain now circulating from the back of his head naruto started thrusting his hips into sasuke's waiting hand. The blonde grabbed a hold on the uchiha's head bring his lip's to his for sasuke's kiss. Naruto's tong moved over the ravens bottom lip in a pleasurable way. naruto repeating sasuke's moves grabbed at sasuke's crouch rubbing his manhood through the thick cloth of his jeans. Pleasure claiming sasuke made him thrust himself against naruto needing more of his touch. Sasuke getting tired of the same game grabbed naruto and spun him around to face the wall. The raven licked the back of naruto's neck sending chill's through naruto**.

" **sasuke wha-wh-what are yo-you doing? Naruto asked the raven now unbuttoning his pants.**

'_it's time to finish this,' _**sasuke thought to himself as he pulled his pants free.**

**Naruto braced himself bending himself over as sasuke's hand guided it down. **

"**suck" sasuke ordered softly holding two finger's out to naruto's mouth.**

**Naruto put the two finger's in his mouth and sucked on them hard getting the whole length of his pointer and middle finger soaked in spit. **

" **hmmm! Naruto your doing so good." sasuke congratulated the blonde boy.**

**Naruto sucked his finger's harder till sasuke pulled them from his mouth with a little pop sound. Sasuke took both finger's placing them to naruto tight opening. Naruto held his breathe as he felt the pressure of his finger's being pressed against the tight folds of flesh. Sasuke thrust both his fingers into the opening harshly, stopping when his fingers were in all the way.**

" **aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, SASUKE! It hurts." naruto whimpered at the newly discovered pain.**

" **shhhhhhhh, I know naruto." sasuke said rubbing naruto's back in comfort with his free hand.**

**Sasuke moved his finger out slightly only to pull them back into the deep crease. He opened his finger's inside the blonde in a scissors like manner opening the blond up further getting ready for the main meal.**

**Pulling his dick to the small opening " are you ready naruto?" the raven asked looking over the shaking frame. **

" **ye-yes" the blonde croaked.**

**Sasuke pulled the tip into naruto forcing the tight folds to open to the new size. **

" **AUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! SASUKE IT'S NOT GOING TO FIT!" naruto moaned in pain. **

" **if there is a will there is a way naruto" sasuke cooed down at his lover.**

**Slamming his hips against Naruto ass sasuke pulled himself all the way through the tight opening with ease. Naruto screamed throwing his head up into a sudden shock of pain that took over his body. He didn't know love making would be so painful. Sasuke moved himself in a smooth and soft rhythm so Naruto could get used to it and the pain would stop. Every move the raven made had Naruto closing his eye's from pain. Sasuke kept his movement even and easy afraid to hurt the blonde boy anymore than he had. Naruto sank his nails into the cement wall at Sasuke's movements became more intense. Ina all the movements naruto became more used to the pain and let the pleasure break free from the experience. Naruto quickly matched the pace his lover was going and thruster his body into the other's. Sasuke laid his hand on the wall as the other was laid on naruto's hip making movements easier. Sasuke moaned loudly at naruto's extra movements. Pounding into the blonde the raven was close to his climax. He wanted to come with his lover as well. Sasuke reached over Naruto's body grabbing a hold of the abandoned member and started pumping hard matching his own movements as he moved within the blonde. **

"**OH GOD NARUTO! IM GUNNA GUNNA OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" sasuke moaned to the boy he now penetrated.**

"**me-me too sasuke," naruto let out in a breath.**

**Sasuke let lose into his lover spilling his seed deep within the boy as Naruto came onto the wall as well as getting himself with it. Sasuke pulled out from the boy and sat down against the wall breathing very heavily. Naruto sat down too right next to the raven. They sat in silence as they tried to regain all there missing air.**

"**what was that sasuke?" naruto finally said breaking the silence.**

**Sasuke smirked looking up at the tired blonde " I told you had had thing's on my mind" he said smiling at the boy.**

" **sex, you had sex on your mind! You're a bigger pervert than I thought sasuke," the boy pointed a finger in his face.**

" **no silly," pulling the blonde into a passionate kiss. Both boy's clung to each other at the kiss got deeper. **

**Sasuke pulled away looking into naruto's eyes " you."**

"**oooooohhhhhh, hahahahaha. I love you too sasuke!" naruto beamed happily.**

" **yeah hey let's go to my house," Sasuke offered pulling Naruto too his feet and guiding him in the direction of his home.**


End file.
